SI ME AMAS, DEMUESTRAMELO
by Fabii' Uchiha
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke llevan 3 años casados  , Un Día sakura ve a su esposo besandose Con UNA peliroja, ¿Ella Lo perdonara? ...  ¿Tu me amas?    ...
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke y yo llevamos 3 años de casados, me siento muy dichosa de ser la esposa de Sasuke, ya que toda mujer quisiera ser yo y estar en mi lugar, bueno al menos así pensaba yo hasta aquel día cuando vi a Sasuke con una tipa muy juntos y besándose, en ese momento mi corazón se partió en miles de pedazos, de mis ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas y mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear, no aguante más y salió corriendo, cuando llegue a casa no me sentí mejor, al contrario me sentí peor, todos me recordaba a él, los "Felices" momentos que pasaron juntos, las falsas promesas de amor que él me hacía, cuando me decía que siempre respetaría y me amaría, no soporte ese mar de recuerdos, y Salí corriendo de la casas, quería olvidarlo, llame a mi amiga, ella me aria sentir mejor.

-Bueno, Ino soy Sakura, te veo en el parque que está a la vuelta de mi casa, no tardes te espero

-Claro pero ¿estás bien frentona?, acaso estuviste llorando, no me digas que por fin Sasuke se dio cuenta que eres poca mujer para el.- Cuando mi amiga dijo eso sentí como si me enterraran mil cuchillos, sentí morir, porque de cierta manera era verdad, quizá yo no era suficiente mujer para él, me duele que me lo dijera así pero es la verdad, no me enojare con ella por que se que no sabe nada, y también se que no lo izo con intención.

Ino, por favor no tardes- fue lo último que dije antes de colgar, camine sin prisa al parque, me senté y en ese mismo momento comencé a llorar, que estúpida era, como pude haber imaginado que Sasuke era feliz a mi lado, no quería llorar mas, pero cada vez que trataba de olvidarlo llegaba a mi esa estúpida escena de Sasuke con esa pelirroja besándose.

Sentí que una mano se posaba en mi hombro, al momento levante la mirada y vi a mi mejor amiga parada frente a mí con una cara de preocupación

-Frentona, ¿Que tienes? ¿Por qué estas así?

-Ino…es Sasuke

-Que tiene Sasuke, lo que sea que haiga pasado no creo que sea grave, todo tiene solución.

-No Ino, esto no tiene solución, porque…- Al querer decirle a mi amiga que acababa de ver al hombre que amo besándose con una tipa, en mi garganta se asía un nudo y no me permitía poder decir algo.

-Vamos frentona, todo el mundo sabe que Sasuke te adora y que si hubiera un problema el sería el primero en solucionarlo, ese no es un problema.

-Ino lo que pasa es de que….

-Sakura me están matando los nervios, dime de una vez por todas, que es tan grave como para llorar como una loca, vamos dime, y no digas que es culpa de Sasuke que no te creeré- Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para darme el valor de decírselo, estaba harta de que creyera que Sasuke no era alguien malo.

-Lo que pasa es de que vi a Sasuke muy juntito y besándose con otra, ese es Sasuke el que tú dices que no me hará ningún daño, el que TU dices que me protegería, ese es tu gran Sasuke el que no rompe ningún plato.- No aguante mas y me solté a llorar, en ese momento mi amiga me abraso, me guio a su auto y comenzó a conducir, no sé exactamente a donde, hasta que se detuvo en un parque que estaba alejado de la ciudad, había muy poca gente, pero el lugar era muy bonito, aunque en este momento eso no me importaba.

-Sakura no debes de llorar, mira quizá solo fue un malentendido, debe de haber una explicación lógica para esto, no pienso que Sasuke te haga daño, yo se que él no es así, el te ama

-Gracias Ino por querer darme ánimos, pero seamos realistas porque él se enamoraría de mí, es más bonita la tipa con la que estaba, y dudo que Sasuke no lo hubiera notado, la verdad no sé ni por qué se caso conmigo, si él podía tener a la mujer que quisiera.

-Sakura no digas tonterías, el de verdad te ama, si no fuera así no se hubiera casado contigo.

-Ino crees que si de verdad me amara ¿Me hubiera hecho esto?

-Hay una explicación, yo lo se

-No hay explicación para esto Ino, el solo no me ama y ya… No tiene por qué haber una explicación.

En ese momento volví a llorar, sentí como mi amiga me abrasaba y trataba de consolarme, lo último que recuerdo antes de caer dormida fue un _Estarás bien._

Cuando desperté note que estaba en la recamara de mi amiga, me levante mire mi reloj, eran las 7:30 de la noche, dentro de 30 minutos llegaría Sasuke a casa, no me importa si no estoy ahí, no quiero estar con él, al menos no en este momento, tenía pensado pasar esta noche con mi amiga, hasta que escuche unas risas, fui a ver a la sala, y ahí estaba ella, con su novio Itachi.

-Ino gracias por a verme escuchado, hola Itachi, será mejor que me valla, no quiero ser inoportuna.

-Hola cuñadita, no te vayas, no te preocupes, aquí no molestas a nadie, no sabía que estabas aquí, eso significa que Sasuke no tardara en venir.

En ese momento grandes y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mi ojos, no aguante más y fui a la habitación de mi amiga, me calme un poco al sentir la mano de Itachi en mi hombro.

-Sakura, perdón, yo no sabía lo que avía pasado, Ino acaba de contarme que…, bueno tu sabes, y en verdad que no sé qué decirte, no creí que Sasuke fuera capaz de hacerte esto, pero no te preocupes que haré que pague.

-Itachi, gracias por el apoyo, pero no, estos son problemas de los dos, y solo los dos los resolveremos.

Después de 40 minutos de una charla con mis dos amigos, sentía que tenía que irme, no a mi casa porque él estaría ahí y no podría soportarlo, así que iría a un hotel.

-Ino, Itachi, me voy, iré a un hotel, no quiero llegar a casa.-En ese momento sonó mi celular, al ver el numero no pude evitar llorar, acaso mi destino era sufrir.

-Es él ¿verdad Sakura?

-Si Ino, es el

-Y ¿no le vas a contestar?

-Yo… no sé.

-Sakura, si no quieres no contestes, si aun no te sientes preparada para hablar con él, no lo agás, solo te aras más daño a ti, dame el teléfono, si quieres yo contesto.- Al escuchar eso sentí un gran alivio, no lo pensé 2 veces y le di el teléfono a Itachi.

-Hola hermanito, si aquí está conmigo e Ino, no, no puede contestar el teléfono, ya sabes esta con Ino, que ¿dónde estamos?.- Me miro preguntándome, no sabía que contestar hasta que Ino le dijo que estábamos en un bar.

-Estamos en un bar, no, no puedes venir, no me importa que sea tu mujer, no puedes venir, ella está bien, está con nosotros, no te diré donde estamos.- al decir eso Itachi colgó y me dijo

-Valla Sakura sí que es terco, pero bueno no creo que me allá creído lo del bar, lo más seguro es de que sepa que estamos aquí, así que si no nos damos prisa nos alcanzara.

-Una rara sensación me dio solo de imaginar a Sasuke cerca de mí, no lo pensé dos veces y jale a Ino y a Itachi fuera del departamento, llegamos a un pequeño bar, y pedí lo que sea, no me importaba lo que fuera con tal de olvidar este sufrimiento por el cual estoy pasando.

Después de unos tragos ya no sentía mi cuerpo, solo sentía como si por ratos estuviera despierta, debí haber tomado demasiado alcohol, como para haber perdido la noción, Ino e Itachi estaban frente a mí, era un hecho que ya estábamos borrachos.

-Yo siento que, mi hermano es un tonto por no saber valorarte

-Yo pienso que soy una tonta al a ver creído que en verdad el sentía algo por mí.

-Frentona saber que siempre contaras con nosotros.

Así seguimos hasta las 4 de la madrugada, no sabía como mi cuerpo resistía a tanto alcohol, no sabía cuántas llamas perdidas y mensajes tenia de Sasuke, no me importaba, no quería pensar en él, no hoy, no ahora.

-¡Soy una tonta!

-No eres una tonta, tu solo te enamoraste.- dijo Ino

-Si Sakura tú solo te enamoraste y el estúpido de mi hermano no supo apreciar eso.

-Pero es que, soy una grandísima tonta.

Es ridículo, porque ahora no me importaba nada, el alcohol asía muy buen efecto, no sentía mi cuerpo, y todos mis pensamientos salían de mi boca.

-Y saben lo feo de todo esto, es de que yo estoy aquí sufriendo por él y el quizá esta en nuestra cama re volcándose con esa perra de cabello rojo.

-Sakura eso no es verdad, y si así es pues solo se divorcian.

-No Ino, no nos podemos divorciar, no ahora.

-Pero por qué no, en este caso cuando se ha perdido la confianza es mejor separarse, acaso te gustaría estar con él sabiendo que sale con otras tipas.

-Ino no me puedo separar de el

-Sakura no hay ningún lazo que los una, solo el matrimonio, pero eso ahora no importa.

-Te equivocas Ino, si no une algo.

-Sakura, no me digas que tu

-Si Ino, yo… estoy Embarazada….


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí está la continuación de este fic, aun no se en que acabara, pero más o menos tengo una idea, bueno ustedes ya saben que los personajes no son míos, son de Kishimoto, en este capítulo el que narra es Sasuke y sin más rodeos aquí está el segundo capítulo…..

**-SI ME AMAS DEMUESTRAMELO-**

Estaba muy estresado, hacerte cargo de una compañía no es nada fácil, necesito relajarme, necesito unas vacaciones y no estaría nada mal irme unos días a la playa a relajarme con mí amada esposa, eso sí sería muy relajante, acordándome de mí esposa, ¿que estará haciendo en este momento?, ¿estará pensando en mi como yo en ella?, bueno y si la invito a cenar, hace tiempo que no salimos, eso estaría bien y tal vez, solo tal vez después de cenar podamos "Festejar" en privado, hace un tiempo ya que no hemos tenido nada, y yo no puedo seguir sin sexo, no es de que sea un adicto al sexo, pero tan solo de imaginarme a Sakura con su sexi lencería me vienen tantas ideas a mi cabeza que no son para nada sanas, está decidido, esta noche abra acción, llamare a Sakura y listo.

Tin, tin- Sakura contesta el teléfono esta es la 5ta. Vez que te marco y no contestas, ¿qué es más importante como para no contestarme el teléfono?

Después de un rato deje de marcarte, estaba enojado, ¿por qué rayos no me contestas el teléfono?, esperen, que tal y te paso algo, eres tan terca que no lo dudaría, será mejor ir a casa, estaba a punto de salir hasta que mi ensimosa secretaria me aviso que hoy debíamos de revisar unos papeles de la compañía, ya que mañana era la junta y no teníamos nada, no tuve otro remedio que quedarme, al fin y al cabo esto se soluciona en un rato.

Ya aviamos acabado de revisar los papeles, todo estaba listo para mañana, así que me dispuse a irme, tome mis cosas y ya en la salida, me volví a topar con mi secretaria, esta mujer sí que es molesta, busca cualquier pretexto para estar cerca de mí.

-Sasuke ¿me podrías llevar a mi casa?-Lo dijo con un tono que si no la conociera diría que quiere seducirme.

-No iré por tu rumbo, iré del otro lado, así que no veo conveniente de que nos vallamos juntos.

-oh, pero si tu casa tampoco queda del otro lado, al contrario queda igual por mi rumbo, que te parece si nos vamos juntos.

-Karin, ya te dije que no iré por allá, antes debó de ir a buscar algo.

-Pero Sasuke, si quieres yo te puedo acompañar, y si necesitas algo también te puedo ayudar.-Lo ultimo lo dijo queriéndome seducir, cosa que fallo.

-Karin, a donde yo voy, no creo que me puedas ayudar, al contrario solo me retrasarías y me estorbarías para buscar lo que quiero.

-Si tú me dijeras que es lo que quieres yo podría ayudarte.

Por un momento lo pensé, ella es mujer, así que supongo que debe de saber de restaurantes, no es de que yo no sepa, pero siempre que salgo con Sakura ella es la que elije a donde ir, bueno tendría que llevar a Karin, quizá al final si sirva de algo.

-Está bien Karin sube al auto, iremos a buscar un restaurante.

Llevábamos 1 hora buscando un restaurante, a todos los que íbamos nos decían que mínimo tenía que ser con 1 día para su reservación, estaba a punto de de darme por vencido, esto era muy agotador y fastidioso, hasta que mi secretaria señalo uno, no era muy grande, pero tampoco muy chico, era bonito y acogedor, y tuvimos suerte, porque al preguntar nos dijeron que tomáramos asiento, que en un segundo nos atendían y por lo visto en este lugar si podía reservar para esta noche.

-Vez Sasuke, si no me hubieras traído no hubieras encontrado este restaurante.

-Si Karin, lo que digas

-Pero Sasuke no seas tan cortado, relájate, pidamos algo.- que odiosa era esta mujer, que acaso no entendía que no me gustaba hablar con ella, y que si Salí rápido de la empresa fue porque no tenia mucho tiempo.

-Karin no pidas mucho, que yo no me quedare, solo are la reservación y me ire.

-Sasuke por favor, solo pidamos un trago

-hpm

-Mesera, tráigame 2 trago, pero dese prisa.

Fui al baño, la verdad estar con esta mujer era muy estresante, su simple presencia me molesta, es demasiado aguantarla en la empresa, como para seguir aguantándola fuera, me moje la cara y volví, cuando regrese ya estaban nuestros tragos, pero no solo era uno, si no que eran 2 jarras, estaba tan fastidiado que no me importo, deduje que una jarra era para mí y otra para Karin, no icé ninguna pregunta lo acabaría lo antes posible.

Después de 4 tragos me sentí mareado, quizá solo es el estrés que tengo, que izo que se me subirá el alcohol, en el 6 trago sentía que no podía, esto sí que estaba fuerte, y en el 8 vaso ya estaba delirando, no sé en qué momento Karin se me acerco y nos besamos, después comencé a tocarla.

-Sasuke, vámonos a un lugar más privado.

-Lo que tú digas….Mi cerecito

-¿Como me dijiste?-dijo alzando la voz, eso me molesto, pero no pararía, después de tanto tiempo sin sexo no podríamos parar solo porque le dijera cerecito, además no se dé que se molestaba si siempre le digo así.

-Sakura no te enojes, eres mi cerecito y lo sabes.

-Eres un tonto, ¡yo no soy esa rosadita de ojos jade, yo soy Karin!

-Pero que!- me separe lo más rápido que pude, que estaba haciendo, ¿ella era Karin?, pero si yo avía visto claramente a Sakura, como puede ser que hubiera besado a Karin, que asco.

Ella comenzó a llorar y la verdad es que no me importo, deje el dinero y me fui de ahí, esto fue una estupidez, como la pude a ver besado y tocado, pero lo peo como pude a ver engañado a Sakura, bueno si no se lo digo yo no creo que la tonta de Karin se lo diga, Sakura no tenía por qué enterarse, será mejor que vaya a ver a Naruto.

-¡Que hiciste que Sasuke!, no lo puedo creer, que dirá Sakura cuando se entere, le romperás el corazón.

-Basta Naruto, eso ya lo pensé y por eso mismo decidí que no le diré, además no fue con intención, estaba borracho y la verdad es de que no se qué es lo que tenía esa bebida.

-Es que solo a ti se te ocurre dejar a una loca desquiciada con tu bebida, esa mujer esta chiflada, puede que le haiga puesto algo y tu ni en cuenta.

-Veo que no eres tan tonto Naruto, pero eso lo aclarare con ella, cuando la vea, ahora me voy, icé la reservación para ir con Sakura y aun no le he avisado.

Cuando llegue a casa vi que estaba la bolsa de Sakura, lo único que se avía llevado era su celular, le marque, pero me mandaba a buzón, esto ya me estaba preocupando, hasta que contesto el teléfono, pero no era ella, era Itachi, mi hermano.

-Itachi, ¿esta Sakura contigo?, pásamela por favor, porque, bueno entonces ¿donde están?.- Itachi tardo en contestar, por lo que pienso que me está mintiendo, hasta que me dice que están en ¡Un Bar!, ¡pero que hace Sakura en un bar!-Voy para allá, ella es MI mujer, dime ¿en qué bar?- No pude seguir preguntándole, porque me colgó, maldito Itachi me colgó, pero me las pagara, algo no está bien, porque Sakura no quiso contestarme?, bueno al menos esta con Itachi e Ino, así que no le pasara algo malo.

Maldita sea, Sakura no viene, ya son las 11:40, que piensa esa mujer, que vive sola o que, y por si fuera poco no me contesta las llamadas ni los mensajes, ¿será mejor irla a buscar? Si, ella es mi esposa y no puedo quedarme aquí sentado, a esperar que algo le pase, Sakura te encontrare, así tenga que recorrer cada bar de la ciudad.

**¡Holaa! **

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo II, gracias por leerme, espero y les haiga gustado este capitulo, díganme que tal les pareció.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, perdón no avía tenido tiempo de actualizar, jeje es que no avía tenido inspiración jeje, en este capítulo ambos narran.

El — es cuando un personaje habla.

El – es cuando acaban de hablar y van los pensamientos (Bueno ustedes entenderán)

También ya saben los personajes son de Kishimoto, pero bueno sin más rodeos aquí está el cap.

●●●**SI ME AMAS DEMUESTRAMELO**

—Voy a ser tío

—Queras decir, ¡vamos a ser tíos!, felicidades Sakura.

—Gracias, se que ustedes cuidaran bien de su sobrina.

—Claro frentona, la cuidaremos mucho.

—Y la consentiremos también, será una princesita para nosotros.

—Eso no lo dudo.

—Sakura ya que estas más calmada, vamos a casa, este es un bar y en tu estado no es bueno que estés acá.

—Ino tiene razón, vámonos de aquí, además conociendo al torpe de mi hermanito, este será el primer bar en el que vendrá a buscarte.

Sakura se volvió a poner triste, porque le hacía mal recordar su nombre, no dudo en aceptar irse con ellos a casa de Ino, cuando llegaron Sakura callo rendida, estaba muy cansada.

**Po'v Sasuke**

Me dolía mi cuerpo, no tenía ganas de ir a trabajar, quizá un día de descanso a nadie afectaría, solo yo y mi pelirrosa, me moví un poco en la cama, buscando a ella, pero mi sorpresa fue que no estaba, maldición, Aller Salí a buscarla y no la encontré, así que pensé que ella llegaría, Sakura donde te metiste, mire el reloj, eran las 12, no podía ser peor, tenía que estar hoy a las 9, me apresure a cambiarme y me fui directo a la empresa, allá le diría a Karin que buscara a Sakura.

Cuando iba llegando, vi salir a Sakura, y llorando, pero que!, no me importo dejar el auto en medio de la calle, fui a consolar a mi mujer.

—Sakura, que te paso, porque estas llorando.

—Sasuke-dijo mi nombre con voz débil y sollozando, quien la izo llorar me las pagaría.

La abrase, sabía que así se calmaría, pero lo que no sabía era que ella me iba dar un cachetada y se iba a alejar de mi, ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Sakura, que te pasa, ¡acaso estás loca!- Estaba molesto, ¡como se avía atrevido a darme tremenda cachetada!, y no avía llegado a dormir, debería acaso de desconfiar de ella.

—No te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima, con qué derecho piensas que puedes pedirme explicaciones- Su voz se escuchaba triste, y con ¿Rencor?

—Sakura, soy tu esposo y tengo derecho de preocuparme por ti.

—Ahora te preocupas por mí.

—siempre me he preocupado por ti, no digas tonterías.

—Mira Sasuke, podre decir tonterías, pero nunca mentiras, al menos ¡no como tú!- Comenzó a llorar, en ese momento algo dentro de mi me dolía, con solo verla llorar, con su semblante triste, demasiado triste.

—Sakura, que te ice, nunca te he mentido.

—Y todavía tienes el descaro de decirme que no, yo sé todo Sasuke, creías que no me iba a enterar.

—Pero de que Sakura, te he dicho la verdad, dime en que te mentido.

— ¡¿Enserio quieres que te diga?- Sonaba triste, pero a la vez con rencor, acaso se avía enterado de lo de Aller con Karin?, no, eso no quien se lo abría dicho—Para empezar me dices que no me mientes y eso es lo que estás haciendo, pero eso no es lo peor, te metiste con…-Su voz se corto, empezó a temblar la quise abrazar, pero ella se negó— ¡No me toques!, ya te dije- ella se avía enterado—Te metiste con la zorra de Karin-Su voz temblaba, comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, me sentí peor, ella no se merecía esto, ella no merecía sufrir por una tontería que yo cometí, pero si le explico, ella lo entenderá.

—Sakura, déjame explicarte, las cosas no son como tú crees.

—A sí, no son como ¡YO creo!, entonces explícame tu, porque lo que yo vi fue que tu…-¿acaso podría estar más triste y su voz podía quebrase más?, la respuesta era si, ella sabia como hacerme sentir mal, pero no era culpa suya, yo la tuve—tu…, estabas, muy meloso con Karin, ayer en un restaurant

Bravo Sasuke Uchiha, has hecho llorar a la mujer que amas, pero todo es un malentendido.

—Sakura, no fueron así las cosas, déjame explicarte

—No entiendes Sasuke, ya me lo explico bien tu secretaria.

—Sakura, no le agás caso a Karin, sabes que ella podría inventar cualquier cosa.

—No Sasuke, ella me dijo lo que vi, no quieras justificarte, diciendo que Karin está inventando esto, porque yo los vi.

—Sakura, es cierto que fuimos a un restaurant, pero fue por una reservación.

—A sí y porque cuando yo los vi estaban en una mesa, tomando y ¡muy cariñosos!

—Estábamos tomando y en una mesa, porque estábamos esperando por la reservación, y lo demás, no seque pasó Sakura.

—No sabes que paso, pues fíjate que yo si se, le estabas siendo infiel a tu esposa, a la mujer que juraste amar.

—Sakura no se que le pusieron a mi trago, te juro que no se.

— ¡No me mientas más!

—Sakura no te estoy mintiendo, esa es la verdad- No me importo que no me quisiera cerca, la abrase, al principio ella quiso quitarme, pero después me correspondió, se fue calmando poco a poco—Sakura, perdón-se tenso, pero después estaba calmada, demasiado, cuando la alce, ella estaba dormida, la lleve a nuestra casa, tenía que descansar.

**Po'v Sakura**

Eran las 8 de la mañana no pude dormir nada, me la pase llorando, no podía evitarlo, tengo que aclarar hoy todo, no quiero seguir sufriendo.

Salí de la casa de Ino, ella seguía durmiendo, lo primero que aria seria ir a su oficina, tengo que hablar con él, aunque este enojada no lo puedo hacer pasar por un mal momento, preocupándolo por no a ver contestado sus mensajes, llamadas y por no a ver llegado a nuestra casa, además cuanto antes acabe esto, mejor para mí.

Llegue a la empresa, no vi su auto, supongo que no debe tardar en llegar, me dirigí a su oficina, espero no encontrarme con Karin, ella vio cuando yo los vi en el restaurant, para mi buena suerte, si así le puedo decir, no avía rastro de ella, para mí era mejor.

Pase a su escritorio era amplio y todo lo tenía en orden, lo contrario a mí, yo era un caos, bueno no en todo, pero si en la mayoría, de un lado estaba su ordenador y documentos, y del otro lado avían fotos, un de él y sus papas, otra donde estaba Itachi y el, avía una más grande y es la que estaba en medio, era una foto nuestra que alrededor tenia mas fotos nuestras, me estremecí, porque aun no entendía como él me avía engañado, estaba tan centrada viendo nuestra foto que no me di cuenta que avía entrado alguien.

—Miren quien está aquí, acaso vienes a buscar a Sasuke.

—Eso no te importa Karin-Karin es la secretaria de Sasuke, a mí nunca me dio buena espina, pero tampoco le dije a Sasuke que la despidiera, él la estaba ayudando con el empleo, ella es la hija de uno de sus socios, su papá le pidió a Itachi que le diera un trabajo y el único que estaba disponible era de secretaria, dudo que sea efectiva en su trabajo.

No iba a pelear y menos con ella, no me voy a rebajar a su nivel, seria humillación total, así que decidí dejarla, estoy en la empresa, iré a buscar a Itachi, cuando estaba a punto de salir, ella me jalo del brazo

—Sakura, te vas tan pronto, pero ¿por qué?

—Karin que te pasa, ¡suéltame!, a ti no te debó de dar explicaciones.

—Sakura, quédate, sasukito no tarda en llegar-Como se atrevía esa zorra a llamar así a MI Sasuke—Además si te quedas te diré todo lo que quieras saber, de lo que paso ayer.

—Cállate Karin, no necesito que alguien como tú me lo recuerde.

—Sakura, a mí tampoco me gustaría que mi esposo me engañara, pero como yo también soy una mujer, quiero decirte todo, no me gusta que te vea la cara de tonta.

No sé ni porque le hice caso, quizá era tanta mi duda de saber si avían más veces que Sasuke me avía engañado, así que me quede parada escuchando lo que Karin me decía.

—Pobre Sakura, no me gustaría ser tu, ninguna mujer se merece lo que a ti te izo Sasuke Uchiha, se que yo fui su cómplice, porque yo me enrede muchas veces con él, pero estoy muy arrepentida, se que fue un error-Ella Fingía culpa, pero no todo era mentira, al menos eso creía, ella acaba de decir que se enredo con el ¡¿muchas veces? No me derrumbaría aquí, no, y menos delante de ella.

—Al grano Karin, si solo te compadecerás de mi me voy, lo último que quiero es lástima.

—Pero Sakura, esto no es lástima, es solo la verdad, lo que paso ayer es de que yo le pedí a Sasuke que me llevara a mi casa, el acepto, después pasamos a un restaurant, yo no quería pero no tenía otra opción, porque soy su secretaria y necesito el trabajo, cuando estábamos en el restaurant, Sasuke pidió algo de tomar para los dos, yo me perdí, no sé qué fue lo que le puso él a mi bebida, pero de pronto me sentí mareada y el aprovecho ese momento para acercarse a mí-debía creerle a Karin lo que me estaba diciendo o ¿no? —Sakura, si no me crees marca al restaurant, allá te pueden decir que después de que el tratara de propasarse con migo se fue y me dejo llorando, yo no te mentiría con eso.

No lo dude y marque al restaurant, me dijeron que el avía echo una reservación para dos, ¿acaso iba a llevar a Karin?, eso no me destrozo, lo que en verdad me rompió mi corazón fue que me dijeran que el avía dejado a una pelirroja sola y llorando, eso significa que lo que dice Karin es verdad, Sasuke me es infiel y no es la primera vez, si es que dice la verdad Karin, no aguante mas y Salí, necesitaba aire fresco.

Iba tan sumida en mis lagrimas, que no sentí cuando alguien me tomo de los brazos, era Sasuke, no sentía ganas de verlo, no quería, todo el valor que avía juntado se avía ido a la basura cuando me di cuenta de que lo que Karin decía era verdad, después de una larga discusión Sasuke me abraso no supe cómo pero me quede dormida, me sentía bien a su lado, aunque sabía que me hacia mal.

¡Hola!

Aquí el tercer Cap. Que les pareció (: en el **Po'v Sakura **no puse la conversación con Sasuke, porque sentí que sería algo repetido.

Si tienen alguna idea para el sig. Cap. díganme en los reviews, todas sus criticas son bien aceptadas, y gracias por leer mi Fic. (:


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, aquí ando de nuevo con el 4to. Capítulo de este fic (: me da gusto que les guste la historia (: bueno aquí con lo mismo jeje, que los personajes no son míos, son del grandísimo Kishimoto :D a y que el guion largo (—) es cuando inicia a hablar un personaje, y el guion corto (-) cuando inicia un pensamiento, aquí narraran Sakura & Sasuke…

●●●**SI ME AMAS DEMUESTRAMELO**

**Po'v Sakura**

Comencé a rodar, que cómoda estaba, no abrí los ojos por pereza, estire mis brazos y me tope con un bulto, comencé a tocarlo, era Sasuke, abrí los ojos poco a poco y lo vi, estaba frente a mí, estaba dormido, se veía tan lindo, no pude evitar sonrojarme, pero de repente todo vino a mi mente en un rápido recuerdo de que avía pasado, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, me dolía que él me hubiera hecho algo así, que él me hubiera mentido.

Me di un baño rápido, avía hecho una maleta, con lo necesario, no me iba a quedar con él para que me siguiera mintiendo, tome mis cosas, le había pedido a hinata que viniera por mí, aproximadamente me dijo que llegaría dentro de 40 minutos.

Antes de salir de nuestra habitación le di un último vistazo a él, se veía tan indefenso dormido, como algo tan bonito, me puede hacer sentir tantas cosas, amarlo y al mismo tiempo quererlo matar, por lo que me izo.

Baje a la sala, tome el álbum de fotos que estaba en la mesita, comencé a ver las fotos, todas eran de Sasuke y yo, en todas yo reía y él se veía feliz, tenía una diminuta sonrisa, eso ya no importaba, volví a llorar, no podía evitarlo, ver nuestros recuerdos me hacia mal, trate de poner el álbum en la mesita, pero tire el jarrón que estaba ahí, cayó al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos pequeños.

Me arrodille y empecé a llorar, siempre hago mal las cosas.

—Soy una torpe, quizás si hubiera sido más atenta y menos distraída Sasuke no se hubiera ido con ella.

Me seguí lamentando hasta alguien me tomo por la espalda haciendo que me levantara, empezó a habla, no me había dado cuenta desde que rato estaba ahí.

—Sakura, no digas tonterías, tus eres perfecta para mi.

—No es verdad Sasuke.

—Claro que si Sakura, tu eres todo lo que quiero, desde el día que tu y yo empezamos a ser novios no he estado con alguien que no seas tu.

—Por favor para, no quiero que me sigas haciendo daño con mentiras-No quería seguir oyéndolo, volví a llorar.

—Sakura no son mentiras, tu eres perfecta para mi, tus defectos son lo que me gusta de ti, son las pequeñas cosas que tú haces, que hacen que me enamore mas de ti, no seas tonta queriéndote hacer menos que alguien, tú vales mucho.- comenzó a secar mis lagrimas. —Y no llores, por favor, no me gusta verte así.

—Sasuke, tú me mentiste

—Deja de decir estupideces Sakura, eso no es cierto, Karin lo dijo para que peleáramos y al parecer lo está logrando.

Por un momento me quede callada, tal vez Sasuke tenga razón y Karin solo invento lo, pero no creo, yo los vi y en el restaurant me dijeron lo mismo que Karin.

—No Sasuke- Comencé a llorar con más fuerza. — Tu y Karin, yo los vi- en ese momento una camioneta se estaciono frente a mi casa, moví mi cabeza y vi que era Hinata, si seguía aquí con Sasuke, no sé en que acabaría, quizá aun no estaba lista para hablar con él. — Sasuke yo…me voy- en ese momento el abrió los ojos y me abrazo.

—Sakura no te vayas, quédate con migo, te juro que lo que te digo es la verdad.- En ese momento me sentí mal, ahora no sabía a quién creerle, al ver a Sasuke mis lagrimas volvieron a salir, el se veía triste de que yo me fuera, lo abrase, me dolía mucho verlo así.

—Sasuke, yo tengo que hacer esto, por favor déjame ir, cuando allá aclarado mis pensamientos, hablaremos.

—Pero y mientras yo que Sakura, a caso piensas que yo no estoy sufriendo por esto.

—No más que yo Sasuke.- En ese momento le di un corto beso en su frente, como pude me zafe de él y salí lo más rápido que pude, me subí a la camioneta de Hinata y le pedí que nos fuéramos lo más rápido posible.

**Po'v Sasuke**

Estaba durmiendo muy cómodo, hasta que oí un ruido abajo, abrí los ojos rápidamente, busque a Sakura, pero no estaba en la cama, de seguro tiro algo, me levante y baje, ella estaba en el suelo llorando, no me gustaba verla así, me detuve cuando empezó a hablar.

—Soy una torpe, quizás si hubiera sido más atenta y menos distraída Sasuke no se hubiera ido con ella.- Que rayos está diciendo, acaso no sabe que ella es la mujer más importante para mí, no lo pensé y la abrase por la espalda, la levante y quedamos de frente.

—Sakura, no digas tonterías, tus eres perfecta para mí.- Ella es la mejor mujer, no por nada la escogí para que fuera mi esposa.

—No es verdad Sasuke.

—Claro que si Sakura, tu eres todo lo que quiero, desde el día que tu y yo empezamos a ser novios no he estado con alguien que no seas tú.- Y eso es verdad, no hay mujer alguna que me atraiga como lo hace Sakura.

—Por favor para, no quiero que me sigas haciendo daño con mentiras

—Sakura no son mentiras, tu eres perfecta para mi, tus defectos son lo que me gusta de ti, son las pequeñas cosas que tú haces, que hacen que me enamore mas de ti, no seas tonta queriéndote hacer menos que alguien, tú vales mucho.- Empezó a llorar, no me gusta verla llorar. —Y no llores, por favor, no me gusta verte así.

—Sasuke, tú me mentiste.-Porque Sakura no entiende que le digo la verdad.

—Deja de decir estupideces Sakura, eso no es cierto, Karin lo dijo para que peleáramos y al parecer lo está logrando.- Ella se calmo, parece que entendió.

—No Sasuke, tú y Karin… yo los vi-Llego una camioneta, era de Hinata, pero ¿qué hacia ella aquí? Ella debería de estar con él teme, Sakura comenzó a hablar. — Sasuke yo…me voy- ¡¿que estaba diciendo Sakura? La abrase.

—Sakura no te vayas, quédate con migo, te juro que lo que te digo es la verdad.- Me sentí mal, porque se iba ella, yo en verdad la quiero, ello me abrazo, yo le correspondí, no quiero que se valla, yo la necesito

—Sasuke, yo tengo que hacer esto, por favor déjame ir, cuando allá aclarado mis pensamientos, hablaremos.- Acaso ella ya no me quería, solo fue un mal entendido.

—Pero y mientras yo que Sakura, a caso piensas que yo no estoy sufriendo por esto.

—No más que yo Sasuke.- Me dio un beso en la frente, se zafo de mi abrazo y salió, al momento la camioneta arranco y se fue.

—Sakura.- Yo la quiero y no quiero que se valla, mi corazón comenzó a romperse, me sentía mal, algo húmedo caía de mi mejilla. —No te vayas.- me sentí vacio no quiero perderla, por algo que no tuve la culpa. —Yo… te amo…

Hola, hasta aquí el capitulo, espero y fuera de su agrado, devo de decirles que con el final me inspire, casi yo misma me mato, por que Sasuke lloro, el final lo escribi, cuando mi papá me estaba regañando ¬¬' me dio coraje y lo escribí jejeje es loco, pero creo que así me vienen ideas xD bueno prometo que tratare de subir la conti cada semana o antes, si les gusto espero reviews


	5. Chapter 5

¡HOLA! (:

Perdón por no a ver subido la conti rápido, pero es que no tenia inspiración, los personajes son de Kishimoto, en este capítulo narra Sasuke, bueno pues aquí está el 5to. Capitulo, espero les guste (:

●●●**SI ME AMAS DEMUESTRAMELO**

**Po'v Sasuke**

Ya avían pasado 2 meces desde que Sakura se fue, desde ese día, no la he visto, no hay día que no le llame, pero ella no contesta mis llamadas y si me contesta solo me dice que está ocupada, los primeros días ella vivía con Naruto y Hinata, pero después se fue a un hotel, la fui a buscar, pero nunca me abría la puerta.

—Y ¿cómo van las cosas contigo y con Sakura?

—Igual que siempre, ella no quiere verme.

—Pero que no ya le explicaste lo que paso.

—Sí, pero no se qué fue lo que le dijo la tonta de Karin a Sakura, que ella no cambia de idea.

—Yo que tú, ya hubiera despedido a Karin, para empezar, no hace bien su trabajo y es una mentirosa.

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero Itachi le dio el trabajo, porque su papá lo pidió.

—Y que tienes pensado hacer con Sakura

—No lo sé, la quiero y mucho, pero también me duele que solo le allá ido y lo peor es de que se supone que es mi esposa, debería de confiar en mí.

—Pero entiéndela tu también Sasuke, ella los vio y por si no fuera poco ella hablo al restaurant y le dijeron que dejaste llorando a Karin.

—Si la deje llorando, pero todo fue un mal entendido

—Si yo te creo, pero en el restaurant le explicaron eso a Sakura.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, había un mesero que estaba cerca de nuestra mesa, quizá el vio si Karin le hecho algo a mi bebida.

—Vez teme, solo es cosa de buscarle, vamos de una vez.

Naruto y yo nos fuimos al restauran, encontramos al muchacho que me atendió la vez que fui con Karin y nos conto que él vio cuando Karin le puso un liquido raro a mi bebida, él, la trato de parar, pero Karin le dijo que supuestamente era un analgésico, lo más rápido que pude salí de ese lugar, fui a mi oficina y encontré a Karin.

—Que fue lo que le pusiste a mi bebida el día que nos vio Sakura.

—Sasuke, yo no se dé que hablas.

—Karin conmigo no te agás la mosca muerta y dime de una vez que le pusiste, si no me dices que fue le diré a tu papá, a él no le gustaría que se armara un escándalo por su hija, o ¿sí?

—Yo, Sasuke… ¡No quería ponerlo, pero…

—Cállate Karin, ya fue suficiente, vete y no vuelvas, que tu ya no trabajas acá.

—Pero Sasuke el trabajo…

—No me importa, o ¿quieres que tu padre se entere?

—No Sasuke ya me voy.

Karin recogió sus cosas rápidamente y se fue, revise mi agenda, hoy no tenía ninguna reunión, se podría decir que tenía el día libre, ya después me encargaría de encontrar a una nueva secretaria, revise mi celular, tenia 4 llamadas perdidas y eran de ¡Sakura! No pude resistirme y le marque, pero como de costumbre no me contesto, lo iba a dejar así, tal vez por equivocación me marco, ¡no eso no!, ¿quien por equivocación marca 4 veces?, mejor le marco, además recuerdo que Itachi y Hinata me avían dicho el otro día que Sakura me quería decir algo importante, busque a Itachi, tal vez el sabe donde esta Sakura, me dijo que estaba con Ino, en un centro comercial, el que está a 20 minutos de su casa, así que fui a buscarlas, sería fácil encontrarlas, de seguro están en la sección de ropa por Ino o de dulces por Sakura, fui lo más rápido y las encontré en la sección de ropa.

—Sakura pruébate esta blusa, se te vera divina, mira que as aumentado de peso y con esto puedes esconder tu pancita.- Acaso el tiempo que no vi ha Sakura ella ¿avía engordado? Y si engordo, ¿Fue porque se deprimió por mí y comió mucho? Bueno este como este Sakura, yo la quiero, admito que me gusta su físico, pero me fascina toda ella.

—Ino tu sabes porque aumento mi panza y no la quiero esconder, al contrario quiero que la vean.- Ahora a Sakura ¿Le gusta mostrar su panza?, pero desde cuando, yo que recuerde a Sakura nunca le gusto ser gorda, cuando apenas y subía un poco se preocupara y rebajaba, aunque de hecho no se viera mal.

Tosí para llamar su atención y lo conseguí, las dos voltearon a verme, cuando Sakura me vio, sonrió, y eso me cautivo, la verdad era de que si había aumentado un poco su panza de Sakura, pero no le diría nada, no quiero incomodarla o hacerla sentir mal por su peso, estuvimos un rato en silencio, solo nos miramos Sakura y yo, hasta que Ino interrumpió.

—Bien pues hay que seguir comprando, no crees Sakura

—Ino ¡habías prometido que después de esta tienda iríamos a comprar dulces!

—Pero Sakura debemos apurarnos, aquella tienda esta al 50% y es mi tienda favorita.

—Pero Ino, allá también están mis dulces favoritos.-En ese momento la tome de la mano y me ofrecí a llevarla a comprar sus dulces, ella acepto, al principio nadie dijo nada, hasta que decidí romper ese incomodo silencio.

—Sakura yo… perdóname.-Se que no tuve la culpa, pero sentía que debía de decirlo. —Este tiempo que no has estado conmigo me he dado cuenta que me haces mucha falta, no sé qué hacer cuando no estás conmigo, tu eres mi soporte para seguir de pie, por favor regresa, además te juro que Karin y yo no tuvimos nada que ver, y si no me crees podemos ir al restaurant, Karin le puso algo raro a mi bebida, eso izo que yo actuara a si, y para demostrarte que es verdad podemos ir con el mesero, el se dio cuenta de eso.

—Te creo

—Sakura por favor perdóname enserio quiero que estemos juntos como antes.

—Sasuke yo te creo enserio.

—Sakura per…..-¡ ¿Qué? Ella había dicho ¿qué me creía?, no puedo ser más feliz, le di un beso y la abrase, ella me correspondió.

—Sasuke no me abraces tan fuerte.- ella se quejo, pero si no era muy fuerte.

—Sakura es solo un abrazo, además así es como siempre te abrazo y pues también ya extrañaba hacerlo.-Sakura me abrazo y después se separa un poco.

—Sasuke es que esta vez es diferente, esta vez, hay alguien más con nosotros.

—De que hablas Sakura, yo no veo a alguien más.

—Es que el está dentro de mi.- En ese momento entendí lo que Sakura quería decirme, me sentí más feliz que nunca, íbamos a ser padres, no deje de abrazarla, pero fue con menos presión, era el hombre más feliz de este mundo.

Bueno hasta aquí el cap. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus reviews (:

ADIOSITO :D


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola!

Que tal ¿como están?, perdón de que no avia podido subir la conti, pero esque tuve un problema, que me deprimió un poco, pero después me di cuenta que la vida es corta como para vivir sufriendo y siempre tendremos a gente que nos quiere ver sonrreir, pero bueno me Sali del tema (: jejee, bueno aquí esta la conti, espero les guste, las advertencias son las misma, los personajes son de Kishimoto y bueno este capi es un poco triste.

-.

**.●•●****SI ME AMAS DEMUESTRAMELO****●•●.**

Desde el día en que Sakura me dijo que iba a ser papá avían pasado ya 6 meces, y como Sakura ya llevaba 2 meces, eso sumaba en total 8 meces, después de que nos reconciliamos, volvimos a vivir juntos, los primeros meces fueron los más pesados para Sakura, porque tenía mareos, vomito y mas síntomas de embarazo, pero cuando el bebe fue creciendo, las cosas cambiaron ahora lo difícil era de que el bebe pateaba, era muy activo, no le gustaba estar en un solo lado y lo que hacía que estos últimos meces fueran aun más pesados era de que Sakura tenía unos terribles antojos, si estábamos tomando un café, de repente decía que quería un helado, o algo que tenía que ser lo menos lógico, a veces creía que lo hacía a propósito, que lo hacía para sacarme de quicio, pero eso sí, no le podía decir que no, porque hacia un drama, con lo del embarazo ella se había puesto algo sentida, ahora estaba muy sensible.

Por lo regular yo solo trabajaba en la oficina hasta medio día, solo me quedaba más tiempo si salía algo extra, que realmente es importante, no me gusta dejar a Sakura mucho tiempo sola, hoy tengo que quedarme 1 hora más a trabajar, Itachi quiere que lo ayude con unos papeles que supuestamente el son demasiado importantes y que él solo no los terminaría, ya le hable a Sakura y me dijo que ella ira a comprar ropa para nuestro bebe, aun no sabemos si será niño o niña, pero el que no sepamos su sexo no es pretexto para no comprarle cosas, compramos para los 2, quede con Sakura que saliendo de mi oficina pasaba a buscarla al centro comercial, ella dijo que sí, pero que igual se podía ir en un camión o caminando.

Después de 40 minutos me marcaron a mi teléfono, no conocía el numero era desconocido, dude en contestar, porque no quería que algo me distrajera y me quitara tiempo para ir por mi Sakura, espere, hasta que mi nueva secretaria me dijo que es urgente que contestara el teléfono, así que tuve que contestar.

— ¿Si diga?

—Usted es el esposo de la señorita Sakura Haruno

—Si soy yo, ¿por qué?- No puedo negarlo, siento un presentimiento malo. — ¿Le paso algo, ella está bien?

—Lamento decirle que su esposa tuvo un accidente, ella está en el hospital.

Pedí la dirección y fui directo al hospital, no perdí un solo minuto, cuando llegue al hospital, busque al doctor que la estaba atendiendo.

—Doctor, soy el esposo de Haruno, ¿qué fue lo que le paso?

—Señor Uchiha, su esposa fue atacada por una señorita de cabellera roja.- esa fue Karin, como se atrevió a dañar a mi esposa, pero esto no se quedara así. —No sabemos porque la ataco, el centro comercial nos enseño el video, solo se ve que comenzó con una discusión por parte de la pelirroja, su esposa trato de alejarse pero la otra señorita la agarro brutalmente del cabello y se lo corto, después la golpeo, fue hasta que llego seguridad y se la quito de encima, la pelirroja trato de huir, pero la capturaron, y trajimos a su esposa aquí, ella esta es urgencias, es un caso difícil, porque su esposa está embarazada y es su octavo mes, es cuando está más delicada, lamento ser yo el que le de esta noticia señor Uchiha pero, aun no sabemos si se salvara el bebe, y para ser sinceros, la verdad no creo que también sobreviva su esposa, los 2 están muy delicados, debo hacerle una pregunta, si le dieran a escoger ¿Quién querría usted que sobreviviera?.-Esto tenía que ser una broma, ¡¿qué clase de pregunta es esta? Yo amaba a Sakura daría mi vida por ella y también amaba a mi hijo o hija, aunque aun no la conocía físicamente, sentía un gran amor por ella, no podía escoger, no sería justo, solo me quede viendo al doctor, no entendía porque hacia esta pregunta y creo que él lo entendió. —Disculpe, pero debo de hacer la pregunta, si Sakura se pone más grave, debemos de tomar una decisión, Sakura o el bebe.

—Yo…..-Que tengo que elegir yo no sé, en ese momento llego una enfermera.

—Doctor, la señorita Haruno despertó, aun esta delicada, pero pregunto por su esposo, ¿qué le digo?

—lléveme a donde está.

El doctor me guio a su habitación, cuando entre la vi, estaba recostada, ella me vio y a pesar de tener una mirada triste, me sonrió, aunque eso fue lo que más me dolió, se me vino a la mente la pregunta que hace un momento me había hecho el doctor, me puse triste y ella se dio cuenta, el doctor nos dejo solos, no sabía que decir, así que solo me acerque y la abrase, por segunda vez llore y Sakura se dio cuenta.

—Sasuke, no llores estaré bien.

—Sakura tú…

—A, ya se, es por mi cabello, no te preocupes ya crecerá, se que te gustaba largo y a mí también, pero bueno crecerá.- Era sorprendente que aun estando en ese estado no quisiera darse cuenta, o quizá no supiera.

—Sakura, porque a pesar de como estas tú no estás…..

— ¿triste? Para que, además leí que si el estado de la mamá es triste, el del bebe será igual y lo último que quiero es de que nuestro bebe este triste

—Sakura tu siempre protejas a nuestro hijo, y yo no pude cuidarte de ella, esto fue mi culpa

Sakura me abrazo. —Sasuke no fue tu culpa, no lo vuelvas a decir, además ninguno de los dos sabia que la loca de Karin me atacaría.-ella se rio, yo hice un intento de reír, y Sakura me abrazo. —Sasuke, no vuelvas a llorar, no me gusta y si tu llorar, yo lloro y sabes que si yo lloro, nuestro bebe llora.

—Sakura no Puedo estar feliz y menos reír.

—Pero porque no Sasuke, sonríe, por lo menos por mi.

—Es que Sakura, el doctor me dijo que…

—Sasuke el doctor no te puede decir algo peor de que estoy en cama.

—Es que Sakura si hay algo peor.- Comencé a llorar, odio llorar, creo que se me está haciendo costumbre, una mala costumbre, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Hey que te dije de llorar, ¿quieres que nuestro hijo llore?

—No quiero eso pero…

—Sasuke solo dime que es lo que te dijo el doctor

—El doctor me dijo que tenía que escoger entre el bebe y tu…

En ese momento Sakura comenzó a llorar y se altero, los aparatos comenzaron a sonar. — Sasuke, háblale al doctor, yo…no puedo respirar.- El doctor llego de inmediato.

—Señor Uchiha, por favor salga de la habitación.

Volteé a ver a Sakura, y si le costaba respirar, mi corazón se oprimió, no llore, pero morí por dentro, ella volteo y me miro, como pudo me sonrió y escuche que dijo. —Si tuviera que escoger entre nuestro bebe y yo, no tengo que pensarlo, creo que la respuesta es más que obvia, escogería a mi bebe.- El doctor me saco de la habitación y lo último que me dijo el doctor fue.

—Señor Uchiha, creo que la respuesta de la pregunta que le hice hace un momento ahora ya esta contestada, y para serle sincero, ya lo sabía, no hay madre que no de su vida por su hijo.

En ese momento una enfermera le dijo al doctor que Sakura se estaba poniendo más grave, el doctor se disculpo y cerró la puerta, no aguante mas y llore, no quiero que Sakura muera, lo único que puedo hacer es esperar.

—.

& que tal, que les pareció ñ_ñ díganme si les gusto este capítulo o no les gusto en los reviews vaa! (: gracias por leer :D

PD. En los reviews díganme o denme ideas de que es lo que quieren que le pase a Karin, ayúdenme va :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, chic s, disculpen por no actualizar, soy una mala persona verdad jejeje, pero pues no se la flojera se apodero de este pobre cuerpo jejeje y pues no tenia muchas ideas como para seguir la conti, pero bueno aquí esta jejee, disfrútenla (:

.•●SI ME AMAS DEMUESTRAMELO●•.

Desde que se llevaron a Sakura, no han venido a darme alguna noticia de ella, no seque pensar, si sentirme bien o sentirme mal, no ha venido el doctor o alguna enfermera y cada vez que pregunto en la recepción, me dicen que por el momento no me pueden decir nada sobre el estado de Sakura.

Naruto llego con Hinata media hora después de que se la llevaron, después llego Ino y Temari.

— Hola Sasuke.- Me saludo Temari, ella es amiga de Sakura desde la preparatoria o algo así, ella es un chica rubia, esbelta y…. Bueno, en este momento no me siento muy bien, como para describirla, pero si quieren saber la verdad ella es bonita, no tanto como mi Sakura, pero a su manera es bonita y agradable, cuando la conocí, ella fue una de las pocas personas que no se me abalanzaba, en pocas palabras, me agrada, y por cierto es novia de Shikamaru, uno de mis amigos.

—Hola.

—Hola Sasuke, ¿hay noticias de Sakura?

—No Ino.

—Y ¿Cómo es que sucedió el accidente?

No le iba a contestar, supongo que no es el momento como para hablar de eso, además no tengo ganas de hablar, estaba a punto de decirle que podía ir a preguntar en recepción hasta que Naruto se adelanto y comenzó a contarles.

No paso mucho tiempo y llego Tenten, ella es la prima de Sakura, y en cuanto llego Ino y Temari de dieron a la tarea de darle toda la información.

—Esa tipa, pero como se atrevió a hacerle eso a mi prima y más en su estado, ¡que acaso no piensa o que!

—Pero cuando la vea ¡me las pagara!

—Ino no hables así, yo también estoy enojada, pero el tono en el que lo dices me hace pensar que quieres hacerle algo y la verdad, me da miedo, pienso que es mejor dejárselo a las autoridades, que se hagan cargo de ella.

—Que estás diciendo hinata, la verdad yo no soy muy paciente como para esperar a que las autoridades se hagan cargo, además con el dinero que tiene su papá, obviamente la salvara de este problema, además ella se metió con Sakura, mi amiga y eso es meterse con migo, y por si no lo sabías, ¡nadie se mete con migo! Así que si tú no quieres ir, no te preocupes te entiendo, no te gusta la violencia ni nada por el estilo, pero si alguna de ustedes- Señalo a Temari y a Tenten. —Quiere acompañarme sabe que es bienvenida.-La verdad siempre he creído que Ino es una chica arguendera, pero en este momento se me hace que es buena en lo que hace.

Al momento en que termino de hablar, Temari se unió a ella diciéndole que si la acompañaría, y Tenten se disculpo, diciéndole que no podría ir, porque al igual que a mí, le preocupaba mas el estado de Sakura que ir por esas.

—No te preocupes Tenten, te entendemos y por algo que suceda no dudes en llamarme al celular.- Y diciendo eso se fueron Ino y Temari en busca de Karin.

.-.

—Aun no puedo creer Karin, que pudieras salir así como si nada de la jefatura de policías.

—Hay Tayuya, aun tienes mucho que aprender.

—Pero como lo isiste?

—Mira Tayuya cuando tienes un papá que es rico, puedes hacer lo que quieras y comprar a la gente que quieras también.

—Ahora entiendo.

—Enserio Tayuya, hubieras visto a la tonta esa de Sakura, jajajaja, pobre ilusa, acaso creía que me iba a quedar de manos cruzadas.

—Si Karin, fue una tonta aunque no crees que puedas tener problemas, no ¿crees que si te pasaste?

—Para nada Tayuya, la verdad es de que se lo merecía.

—Karin y si te hacen algo

—No lo creo, como te lo avía dicho el dinero compra gente.

—Espero y no te pase nada Karin.

—Tayuya a veces me aburres, y este es una de esas veces, así que mejor vamos, tenemos que preparar muchas cosas.

Karin y Tayuya iban caminando por una calle que no era muy transitada, en ese momento se toparon con Ino y Temari.

—Mira Tayuya, son las 2 amigas de la tonta esa que esta en el hospital.

—En el hospital vas a estar tu Karin.

—Por favor Ino no me agás reír, y por favor, para con tus tontas amenazas, que a nadie asustas, al contrario solo me das risa, al igual que tu tonta amiguita

—¡Par de rubias tontas!

—Sabes algo Tayuya.- Ahora contesto Temari. — A mi me parece que es mejor ser rubia a pelirroja, y yo creo que no soy la única que piensa así, porque Mi Shikamaru dice que le gustan las rubias, al contrario de las pelirrojas, además ya sabes lo que dicen de las pelirrojas ¿no? Que solo las zorras tienen el cabello de ese color.

En ese momento Tayuya se le aventó a Temari, pero Temari era más a vil que Tayuya, cuando Karin se dio cuenta de que le estaban pegando a su amiga quiso meterse pero en vez de ayudar salió perjudicada ella, porque Ino la recibió con un fuerte golpe en la quijada.

Se separaron hasta que Karin pudo jalar a Tayuya.

— ¡Eres una maldita Ino Yamanaka!, por eso Sasuke ¡nunca te dio una oportunidad!

—Mira que eso a mí ya no me duele, yo si supe aceptar eso y ahora tengo a un hombre que me hace muy feliz, en cambio tu, me das lastima, no tienes a alguien que te quiera, y Sasuke nunca te izo caso, el está y estará siempre enamorado de Sakura, ¡aunque te duela es la verdad!

—Karin, no le agás caso, tu eres más bonita que Sakura, Sasuke solo está con ella por lastima.-En ese momento Temari interrumpió a Tayuya.

—Pero que tonterías estás diciendo Tayuya, todo el mundo sabe que Sakura es mil veces mas bonita que Karin.

—Tu cállate Temari, que no le llegas ni a los pies.

—Si de eso estamos hablando pues tu no me llegas ni a los pies, no dé en balde me prefirió a mi Shikamaru, aunque lo niegues el te sigue gustando, pero obviamente él es listo y escogió su mejor opción.

En ese momento comenzó nuevamente otra pelea, pero esta vez fueron separadas por unos oficiales que pasaban por ahí y se las llevaron a la jefatura de policías.

. - -.

Mientras en el hospital, Hinata y Tenten, estaban preocupadas por sus amigas, hace un momento les habían hablado unos oficiales, diciéndoles de lo sucedido con sus amigas, ellas querían ir, pero no querían dejar a Sakura.

—Hinata vallan, no se preocupen Sasuke y yo estaremos aquí y si hay noticias de Sakura, te prometo que te llamo de inmediato.

— ¿Estás seguro Naruto?

—Claro hinata, vallan, son sus amigas y las necesita, además Sakura no se queda sola, aquí estamos Sasuke y yo.

—Está bien Naruto, iremos lo más rápido posible- Hinata volteo a ver a Sasuke.- Y Sasuke, perdona que nos tengamos que ir.

No esperaron una contestación de Sasuke y se fueron a ver a sus 2 rubias amigas, después de media hora de irse, salió el doctor a dar noticias del estado de Sakura, Sasuke fue de inmediato, le urgía saber sobre el estado de su esposa y su hijo.

—Doctor, por favor dígame como esta mi esposa y mi hijo.

—Señor Uchiha, tuvimos que hacerle una cesárea a su esposa, al bebe aun le falta desarrollarse, por eso mismo está en una incubadora, pero no se preocupe, a pesar de que le falto un mes está en buen estado, con los cuidados necesarios que le daremos en el hospital se desarrollara muy bien y en cuando a su esposa, ella está en estado estable, tiene un poco de riesgos, pero confió en que al igual que su hijo con los cuidados necesarios se recuperara muy pronto, por el momento si gusta pasar a verla puede entrar, ella está durmiendo, está muy agotada y no creo que despierte hasta mañana.

Sasuke entro a la habitación de Sakura, ella estaba dormida, en su cama, se veía pálida y muy cansada, Sasuke la miro por un momento y en silencio comenzaron a salirle unas cuantas lagrimas— Perdóname Sakura, por favor perdóname.- se acerco a ella y la abraso, se quedo dormido, el estaba igual de cansado que ella, después de un momento entro su rubio amigo.

—Sasuke tonto! Dijiste que no tardarías, yo también quiero ver a Saku..…-Naruto se quedo callado, no quiso hacer más ruido al ver a su amigo Dormido al igual que la peli rosa, después pudo ver que Sasuke tenía una lagrima en su mejilla, después de eso sonrió. —Ya todo está bien Sasuke, no te preocupes más. —Después de decir eso le marco a su novia y después fue al área donde suponía estaba el hijo de Sasuke y Sakura.

._.

Hasta aquí el capitulo, creo que les debo una disculpa por demorar tanto con el capitulo, perdónenme enserio, pero prometo que la actualizare más pronto, ya se acercan mis vacaciones y eso me pone feliz, así que el capitulo próximo quizá lo suba antes Además no creían que iba a dejar morir a Sakura verdad! Noo! Es uno de mis personajes favoritos así que obviamente no puede morir jeje, díganme que les pareció el capitulo díganmelo en los reviews si! :3


	8. Chapter 8

Hola chicos, chicas ñ_ñ perdón se que ya tiene tiempo que no había actualizado esta historia, pero pues bueno ya aquí está la conti, es algo pequeño este capítulo, pero espero que les guste, porque a mi si me gusto xD pero bueno los dejo leer.

. •●SI ME AMAS DEMUESTRAMELO●•.

—Chicas acaba de marcarme Naruto, dice que Sakura ya está mejor el bebe ya nació, fue un niño, apurémonos para ir a verla.

—Claro Hinata, solo hay que esperar a que venga Shikamaru por Temari e Itachi por Ino, Neji está hablando con los oficiales, espérenme un momento iré a ver qué ocurre.

Tenten se fue a buscar a Neji, para informarse bien de lo que tendrían que hacer sus amigas, para poder salir de ese lugar.

—Discúlpenos Hinata, no creímos que esto pasaría, ustedes de seguro querían estar con Sakura en este momento.-Dijo Temari con la cabeza gacha.

— Pero es que no podíamos dejar pasar así como así lo que le izo Karin a Sakura, solo le dimos una lección y le dejamos en claro que nadie se mete con ninguna de nostras.

—No se preocupen Ino y Temari, tampoco dejamos sola a Sakura, ella está con Sasuke y con Naruto y estoy segura que ellos dos cuidaran muy bien de ella, ahora solo hay que preocuparnos por lo que tienen que hacer para poder salir sin ningún cargo de aquí.

—Eso ya está resuelto hinata.- se escucho una voz de varón, las tres chicas voltearon y era Neji, que iba acompañado de Tenten. —Ya aclaramos las cosas, fue un poco difícil, porque el papá de Karin se entero de esto, pero como igual se entero de que su hija avía atentado contra Sakura, se molesto mucho y mando a pedirles una disculpa, aseguro que después iría con Sakura a ver que este bien y por supuesto también a pedirle una disculpa, lo único que ustedes deben de hacer es pagar una multa por a ver hecho desorden público.

—Menos mal, creí que teníamos que hacer alguna labor comunitaria.-dijo Ino

—Pues yo en este momento voy a ir a pagar la multa, no quiero estar en un lugar como este.

—Por sus multas no se preocupen, sus respectivos novios, en este momento se están ocupando de eso.

—Enserio, ¿dónde está Itachi?

— ¿Y dónde está Shikamaru?

—Ellos están en caja, ahí es donde pagan las multas.

—Bueno pues gracias Neji, la verdad es de que no habríamos sabido que hacer si no fuera por ti, y también gracias a ti Tenten, que tienes un esposo tan bueno en esto de ser abogado.

—Claro chicas no se preocupen, son mis amigas y pues saben que siempre las ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

Después de pagar la multa fueron al hospital con Sakura y en su habitación solo estaban Ino, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, las chicas le contaban a Sakura de lo ocurrido y de cómo dejaron a Karin. Naruto y los otros chicos, a acepción de Sasuke estaban en la cafetería del hospital, ya que Sasuke había dicho que tenía que ver un asunto de su empresa y después los buscaba.

Sasuke iba en su auto, para buscar a alguien, cuando llego a su destino, bajo rápidamente y en su rostro se veía el enojo que tenia, toco la puerta y le atendió una ama de llaves, y sin esperar el permiso para entrar entró y fue rumbo a la habitación de Karin, entro sin preguntar y ella estaba tirada en su cama boca abajo, sin hacer nada, al momento en el que el entro ella no se inmutó de que era él y solo hablaba enojada.

—Que ama de llaves más metiche, que no te has aprendido ¿que antes de entrar a una habitación se toca la puerta?

—…

—Y aparte de metiche muda, mejor vete.

—…

— ¡Carajo, acaso no entiendes el español!-Dijo Karin ya molesta, así que volteo y se llevo una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que era Sasuke y no su ama de llaves al que le hablaba. —Oh… Sasuke, pero que sorpresa, ¿qué haces aquí?...

—Vengo a cobrar algunas deudas que tenemos pendientes.

—Pero… ¿de qué hablas cariño?-Dijo Karin con una voz seductora.

—Sabes… Me das asco y lastima.

—Pero por que lo dices Sasuke.

—Eres una arrastrada.

—Me ofendes Sasuke.

—Que te quede una cosa muy en claro Karin, si te vuelves a acercar a Sakura o a nuestro hijo… ¡Te mato!

Karin comenzó a reír de una manera algo siniestra, pero a Sasuke no le causo ningún miedo, al contrario pensó con más razón que estaba loca.

—Cariño, tú y Sakura nunca podrán estar juntos, y te digo ¿por qué?... Porque yo me voy a encargar de que así sea.

Después de eso Sasuke tomo a Karin del cuello y la levanto, ella por el otro lado trataba de que la soltara, le dolía demasiado y cada vez le costaba más poder respirar, comenzó a llorar y su vista poco a poco se iba cerrando.

—Sasuke… perdón…-Dijo Karin apenas en un susurro.

Sasuke al escuchar eso, le dio un golpe en la mejilla y ella cayó fuertemente, haciendo un fuerte ruido.

—Pon mucha atención Karin, yo nunca golpearía a una mujer, pero tú… ¡no eres ni una mujer!, así que la próxima vez que te metas con mi familia ahora si no podrás vivir para contarlo.

Sasuke salió de la habitación, dando un ultimo vistazo a Karin que estaba tirada en el piso llorando y con sangre saliendo de su boca, con un moretón en su mejilla, después de eso se fue a donde al hospital, para poder cuidar esa noche a su esposa y poder estar un rato con su hijo.

…

**..**

…**...**

Y bien ¿qué les pareció? Espero y bueno (: así que espero sus comentario para actualizar rápido :D espero y pasen por mis otros fic's acabo de subir un One Shot, pasen a leerlo y déjenme sus comentarios, para saber si les gusto :D bueno chicas ahora si me despido, entre mas reviews reciba mas rápido publicare la conti.


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola, Hola! Pues aquí está la conti, se que fui mala persona, por a ver hecho el capitulo anterior demasiado corto y que deporsi avía tardado en actualizar la vez pasada, así que les traje un capitulo que está más largo, espero y les guste y dejen sus comentarios ñ_ñ

. •●SI ME AMAS DEMUESTRAMELO●•.

Ya habían pasado 6 meces desde el accidente con Karin, el bebe de Sasuke y Sakura ya estaba con ellos, estaba sano y en físico se podría decir que era idéntico a él, sus mismos ojos y cabello, en lo único que cambiaba era en la piel, porque tenía la misma piel que la de Sakura.

—Y bien Sakura, ¿cuándo será el bautizo de mini-Sasuke?-Dijo Naruto que llevaba cargando al bebe con una cangürera y en las manos llevaba bolsas, el se había ofrecido amablemente a ayudarlas con las compras y aun que Sasuke trato de advertirle que no fuera, no izo caso y ahora solo el burro de cargas de Sakura, Hinata e Ino.

—Pues… Aun no sabemos bien la fecha, pero estamos planeando que sea para el próximo mes, Sasuke dice que ya tiene todo preparado.

—Que amable de parte de Sasuke que se ocupe de el bautizo de su hijo.

—Pues claro Hinata, que esperabas, es Sasuke Uchiha, y él es su pequeño hijo, seguro todo será magnifico y muy bien planeado.- Dijo Ino con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Sí, pero también es Hijo de Sakura, y estoy seguro que ella ara que el bautizo sea divertido, y más porque Hinata y yo seremos los padrinos.

—Estas tonto o que Naruto, tu no serás el padrino, seremos Itachi y yo.

—Mentira Ino, nosotros seremos los padrinos, porque Itachi y tu ya son los tíos, bueno nosotros igual, pero no de Sangre, así que para tener un lazo mas fuerte con nuestro sobrinito, seremos los padrinos.

— ¡Naruto tonto!, digas lo que digas, yo se que Itachi y yo seremos los padrinos.

—Bueno… No se peleen… -Dijo Sakura al ver como Naruto e Ino iban a empezar a pelear y todo por su bebe.

—Sakura Naruto dejara de pelear cuando le digas que yo seré la madrina.

—Pero Sakura… No es justo.

—Lo siento Naruto, pero así son las cosas, Sakura, dile a Naruto de una vez.

—Bueno pues… Naruto puede ser padrino ahorita en el bautizo y quizá en otro cosa tú puedas ser madrina Ino.

—Vez Naruto, elije otra cosa…-Ino estaba con una sonrisa de triunfo en su cara, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo su amiga, vio al rubio y estaba con una sonrisa. —¡Pero qué!

Naruto comenzó a brincar y a besar al bebe, mientras le sacaba la lengua a Ino.

—Te gane Ino, mejor suerte para la otra.

—Pero Sakura, porque él.

—Ino, no te preocupes, ya habrán otras celebraciones, y veras que tu también serás la madrina de mi bebe.

— Lo siento Ino, pero así son las cosas.-Le dijo Naruto en modo de burla, porque así le había dicho ella, cuando creyó que había ganado.

Naruto siguió festejando con el bebe, Ino en cambio solo lo miraba con cara de odio y rabia, Hinata y Sakura solo se reían.

—Gracias Sakura.

— ¿De qué Hinata?

—Pues de que a Naruto y a mí nos estas dando la oportunidad de ser los padrinos de tu hijo.

—No es nada Hinata, tu eres mi amiga y pues sé que mi hijo te quiere mucho y a Naruto también, además Sasuke y yo ya lo habíamos platicado, y el quiso que Naruto fuera el padrino.

—Pues gracias enserio Sakura.

Ambas chicas sonrieron y voltearon a ver a Naruto, que se veía que era el más feliz, Sakura se sentía bien, al fin todo estaba marchando bien, poso la vista en su bebe, se veía feliz en los brazos de su Tío-Padrino Naruto, hasta que Naruto dio un fuerte brinco y de repente la cara de el bebe cambio a una de fastidio.

— ¡Naruto!, deja de mover bruscamente a mi bebe.

—Pero porque Sakura si él está feliz.-Y Naruto comenzó a mover al bebe, en cambio el solo seguía con su cara de fastidio.

—Si lo sigues moviendo así, pasara algo que no te gustara.

Naruto no izo caso y creyendo que aquello le gustaba al bebe, siguió brincando con él, hasta que el bebe vomito en sima de él y comenzó a llorar, Sakura rápidamente tomo a su bebe y comenzó a limpiarlo y a consolarlo, en cambio Ino solo se burlaba de Naruto.

—Eso te lo tenías bien merecido Naruto

—Calla Ino, que esto es asqueroso.

Ino Saco su teléfono y le tomo una foto a Naruto, cuando él se dio cuenta le dijo a Ino que lo borrara, pero Ino se negó, así que tomo sus bolsas y se fue corriendo con Naruto siguiéndola.

—Bueno Sakura, yo creo que también me voy, pero está bien el bebe.

—Está bien Hinata, solo los movimientos torpes de Naruto hicieron que su estomago se revolviera y pues paso lo que paso, pero gracias por preocuparte.

—Pobre Naruto, pero bueno, quizá se lo merecía por mover al bebe así.

—Si quizá si.

—Bueno entonces me voy.

—Claro, hay luego nos ponemos de acuerdo con todo lo del bautizo.

—Claro Sakura, adiós.-Hinata se despidió de Sakura y su hijo, tomo sus bolsas y se fue y lo mismo hiso Sakura.

Ya estando en su casa comenzó a preparar la comida, después de bañar a su hijo y ponerlo en su corralón para jugar, donde ella lo podía cuidar, cuando ya estaba a punto de terminar su comida, unas manos se posaron en su pequeña cintura, haciendo que diera un brinquito se susto.

— ¿Me extrañaste, Sakura?

—Sasuke, me espantaste, no te oí entrar.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no?

—Si te extrañe y demasiado Sasuke.

Sasuke y Sakura estaban besándose, y solo pararon cuando escucharon a su hijo reírse y dar pequeñas palmadas al ver a sus papas juntos.

Sakura sirvió la comida y todo paso tranquilo, él le daba de comer a su hijo, mientras le contaba de cómo le había ido en su trabajo y ella le dijo que Naruto e Ino habían discutido para ver quién sería el padrino, terminaron de comer y Sasuke se llevo a su hijo al jardín intentando de que el niño caminara o por lo menos dijera algo.

Después de que Sakura se ocupo de sus labores domesticas fue al jardín con su familia, se rio al ver como Sasuke trataba de que su hijo hablara.

—Sasuke, aun es un bebe, aun no puede hablar.

—Sakura es un Uchiha, aprende más rápido que cualquier otro bebe.

—Pues también es mi hijo es Haruno, y yo estoy consciente de que aún le falta tiempo para que empiece a hablar.

—Si, tal vez porque es Haruno aun no sabe hablar.-dijo Sasuke en burla, pero Sakura se sintió ofendida por el comentario de Sasuke y se fue, a su cuarto, cuando Sasuke entro con su hijo en brazos, ella se estaba alistando para salir.

— ¿Sakura a donde iras?

—A ningún lugar que te importe Uchiha.

—Vamos Sakura claro que me importa.

—No no te importa, soy una Haruno y no creo que te importe.

— ¡¿Te enojaste por esa tontería?!

—Pues para ti es una tontería, pero para mí no, fue a mí a quien insultaste.

—No es verdad Sakura, lo dije en forma de juego.

—Bueno pues qué lindo que te guste jugar, pero conmigo y mi apellido no, saldré, y no quiero que me sigas, cuida a nuestro hijo, vuelvo mas tarde.

Y sin esperar una respuesta Sakura salió, fue a un pequeño jardín que estaba unas cuantas cuadras de su casa y alejada de todos comenzó a llorar, aunque sabía que Sasuke le decía la verdad, que el solo lo había hecho de juego, a ella le había dolido, así estuvo un rato, hasta que se dio cuenta que ya era hora de que se fuera, cuando se iba limpiando las lagrimas no se dio cuenta y tropezó con alguien, cuando iba a caer, con quien choco la sujeto y evadió la caída de ella.

—Disculpa señorita, no quise chocar contigo.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien, gracias.

— ¿Pero porque una bella mujer como tú, está llorando?

—No es nada.

—Me permites invitarte un café, y si quieres me puedes decir lo que te pasa.

—No me lo tomes a mal, pero tengo una familia que me espera.-Y Sakura alzó su mano, enseñando su anillo.

—Discúlpeme, no sabía que usted es casada.

—No te preocupes, pero gracias de todas maneras, hasta luego.

Sakura comenzó a caminar a su casa y en el camino se dio cuenta que no estaba enojada con Sasuke, su enojo duro solo unos instantes, cuando llego, vio todo tranquilo, Sasuke estaba dormido con su hijo en brazos, pero el bebe solo veía a su papá y cuando vio a Sakura se alegro el bebe y estiro sus pequeños bracitos a Sakura, ella cargo a su hijo, tratando de no despertar a Sasuke.

—Ven, vamos cariño, dejemos descansar a papi, mientras preparamos la cena, si.

Sakura se llevo a su bebe y lo puso en su corralón, mientras el bebe jugaba, ella comenzaba a preparar la cena, después de un rato se dio la vuelta y vio a Sasuke que estaba sentado en un banco que estaba en la cocina, al principio ninguno dijo nada, hasta que Sasuke rompió el silencio.

—Sakura… Perdón

—Perdóname a mi Sasuke, yo… No debí enojarme por eso… Solo fue una broma

—No Sakura, tú no tienes que pedir perdón, al contrario, yo soy el que tuvo la culpa, y enserio que si eso te molesta no lo volveré a decir.- Después de eso otra vez estaban felices, como si aquel pequeño pleito nunca hubiera pasado, comenzaron a hablar de todo, Sakura mientras preparaba la cena, le contaba Sasuke lo que paso hoy con su hijo y Naruto, Sasuke estallo en carcajadas con escuchar eso.

—Eso merece el tonto de Naruto por andar de brusco con nuestro hijo.

—Pero pobre Naruto, el es creo el más emocionado con esto del bautizo.

—Bueno hablando de el bautizo, ya está preparado el salón donde será el bautizo, hable con el padre y dice que si queremos lo puede hacer ahí mismo.

—Pues está bien, y ¿qué salón será?

—Pues será el Salón….

—No me digas que ese salón es de Karin.

—Pues no es de ella, es de su padre.

—No Sasuke, no quiero que sea allá.

—Vamos Sakura, el padre de Karin se siente aun apenado por lo que provoco Karin, así que dijo que él quería pagar todo, pero yo no acepte y el dijo que por lo menos que sea en alguno de sus salones.

—Pero Sasuke que tal y se aparece la loca de Karin e intenta hacerle algo a nuestro hijo.

Sasuke se acerco a Sakura y la abraso. —Tú no te preocupes Sakura, ella no se volverá a acercar a ninguno de nosotros, ustedes están a salvo conmigo.- Después de eso Sasuke comenzó a besar a Sasuke, la levanto y la sentó en una pequeña mesa que estaba en la cocina, poco a poco fue metiendo su mano por debajo de la falda de Sakura, hasta llegar a su intimidad y comenzar a jugar con ella, Sakura comenzó a dar pequeños brinquitos y metió su mano dentro de la camisa de Sasuke, ambos estaban excitados, se estaban besando como si ambos tuvieran años en no probar aquellos labios.

—Algo se está quemando y no es precisamente la comida.-Dijo un rubio, bastante colorado y sonriendo por aquella escena que estaba presenciando.

Sakura al instante que escucho la voz empujo a Sasuke y bajo de la mesa, para acomodarse la ropa, Sasuke se acomodo la camisa y miro a Naruto con ganas de matarlo.

— ¿Que quieres Naruto, que haces aquí?

—Así recibes a tu amigo Sasuke

—Interrumpiste algo importante.

—Bueno ya tendrán más tiempo, además deberías de agradecerme, mira que hacer eso delante de tu hijo no está bien.

—Naruto no lo íbamos a hacer acá, pero bueno no tengo por qué darte explicaciones y no tienes porque meterte en cosas que solo son de Sakura y mías.

—Bueno ya, no importa.- Naruto y fue a un lado de donde estaba Sakura, ya casi terminando la cena. —Y bien, ¿qué cenaremos Sakura?

—Naruto, no te quedaras a cenar.-dijo Sasuke que se ponía a un lado de Sakura.

—oh vamos Sasuke, solo ceno y me voy, además quiero platicar con ustedes.

—No Naruto.

—Claro Naruto, Sabes que siempre hay comida para ti.-Dijo Sakura, haciendo caso omiso de lo que decía su esposa.

— Gracias Sakura, por eso te quiero demasiado.

Naruto comenzó a ayudar a Sakura con su comida, mientras Sasuke cargaba a su hijo y veía algo enojado a su esposa y a su amigo, Sakura paso los plato a la mesa de la cocina y el rubio rápidamente hablo.

— No Sakura, no creo que me guste cenar en esa mesa, bueno no ahora que vi lo que tú y Sasuke hacían sobre ella.

Sakura se puso rápidamente colorada y su esposo al ver eso se rio, quizá eso debía de pagar su esposa por a ver invitado al tonto de Naruto a cenar sin su permiso.

—Deja de decir tanta tontería Naruto, agradece que Sakura te invito.

—Vamos Sasuke, a la otra mesa por favor.

—Pero deja de quejarte o si no… Are que mi hijo te vuelva a vomitar.

— ¡Ya te enteraste!

—Sí, y ahora ayúdame a pasar las cosas a la otra mesa.

Sasuke estaba burlándose de su amigo mientras pasaban las cosas a la otra mesa, la que estaba en el comedor, cuando empezaron a comer, inicio su plática.

—Naruto, ¿cómo entraste a nuestra casa?

—Bueno es que… Tengo mañas Sasuke.

— ¿Y cuáles son esas mañas Naruto?

—Mañas que tú nunca sabrás.

—Bueno si no me las quieres decir a mí, quizá si se las quieras decir a los oficiales, que estar gustosos de saber porque entraste a nuestra casa.

—No serias capas de llamar a los policías ¿o si Sasuke?

—Yo creo que sí.

—Bueno ya lo que pasa es de que cuando Sakura estaba en el hospital me pidió que viniera a su casa por unas cosas y cuando le iba a devolver la llave me dijo ella que yo la tuviera por alguna emergencia.

—Después de lo que viste yo creo que no es necesario que la sigas teniendo.-Y Sasuke le quito la llave a su amigo.

Bueno Naruto.-Esta vez hablo Sakura. —Dime ¿qué es tan urgente como para venir a vernos?

—Bueno… Es que yo… Sakura necesito tu ayuda.

—Claro Naruto, pero ¿en qué?

—Quiero proponerle a Hinata matrimonio.

—Oh, felicidades Naruto.

—Felicidades Naruto, al fin veo que no eres tan cobarde.

— ¡Que gracioso Sasuke!, pero quiero que me ayudes Sakura.

—Claro Naruto, dime como quieres que te ayude.

—Quiero que lleves a Hinata a dar un paseo o a donde quieras, pero que no esté en nuestra casa, porque ahí es donde le propondré matrimonio y quiero alistar todo, para cuando ella llegue.

—Pues si Naruto te ayudo, tu solo dime cuando.

—Bueno pues tenía planeado dárselo la próxima semana o algo así.

Después de ponerse de acuerdo y de cenar Naruto se fue y Sasuke y Sakura prepararon a su hijo para bañarlo y dormirlo.

Al otro día Sasuke no fue a trabajar y acompaño a Sakura a comprar pequeñas cosas para el bautizo, en el camino se encontraron a Naruto que igual los acompaño.

—Oye Naruto que no tienes a otros amigos que molestar.

—Sasuke eres tan gracioso.

—Es la verdad Naruto, solo estas con nosotros, estoy pensando que pasas más tiempo con nosotros que con Hinata.

—No es cierto Sasuke.

—Oye y donde esta Hinata, se dio cuenta de que cometía un error estando contigo y se fue.

— ¡No Sasuke!, ella no comete ningún error conmigo.

—Bueno ya y donde esta, que no la veo.

—Pues esta con su familia, dijo que quería estar unos días con ellos así que pues fue a verlos.

—Naruto no seas tonto y aprovecha los días que no está Hinata para preparar lo que tienes planeado con el anillo.

—Tienes Razón Sakura, iré a comprar los preparativos, adiós Sakura gracias… a si adiós Sasuke.

Después de eso Naruto se fue corriendo y Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron riendo.

Los días pasaron y Naruto le dio el anillo de compromiso a Hinata, que ella gustosa acepto, de puro milagro no se desmallo, un día estaban en la casa de Sasuke y Sakura, hablando de el bautizo, ahí también estaba Ino y Itachi.

—Naruto ¿para cuándo tienes planeado casarte?

—Aun no lo he pensado Sakura, Hinata y yo no hemos puesto fecha.

—Pues tiene que ser lo más rápido que puedan.

—Pero porque Sasuke, nosotros queremos planear bien la boda.

—Y está bien Naruto, pero lo que pasa es de que para el bautizo nos dijeron que los padrinos deben de estar casados o que si son pareja solo debe de ser uno, porque no están en unión.-Explico Sakura.

— Pues si Naruto no quiere casarse pronto, nosotros podemos ser los padrinos.

— ¡No!, eso sí que no Ino, Sakura y Sasuke nos eligieron a Hinata y a mí para ser los padrinos de mini-Sasuke, así que nosotros seremos.

—Pero como Naruto, a menos de que quieras ser solo tú el padrino y Hinata no sea.

—No eso tampoco sea, nosotros nos casaremos lo antes posible verdad Hinata.

—Claro Naruto, si tu quieres casarte antes, por mi no hay problema.

—Sakura ¿cuándo será el bautizo?

—Pues… Yo aun no sé bien qué fecha es, Sasuke ve por las invitaciones, el programo todo.

Sasuke se levanto y a cada uno le dio su invitación.

—Pero que demon… El bautizo es en una semana.

—Bien Itachi y yo aceptamos ser los padrinos, nosotros si estamos casados.

—Pues yo creo que así será.

—No Sakura, así no será, Hinata y yo seremos los padrinos, no nos rendiremos, y no le daremos el gusto a Ino de que ella sea la madrina.

—Oh vamos Naruto, no puedes ser el padrino, acéptalo yo gane y yo seré la madrina, a menos de que puedas planear tu boda en menos de una semana.

—Pues… tienes razón, los invito a mi boda, será en una semana.

— ¡Que!, esa es una locura Naruto, yo solo lo decía, ¡pero No!, es imposible.

—Claro que no Ino, veras que todo saldrá bien.

—Pues si quieres tu boda puede ser el día del bautizo de nuestro hijo, en el mismo salón.

— ¿En serio Sasuke?

—Si Naruto, además el salón es demasiado grande, hay suficiente espacio para una boda y un bautizo.

—Gracias Sasuke eres el mejor.

La semana paso demasiado rápida, entre buscar el vestido de novia, los arreglos y demás pendientes, el Salón estaba más que listo.

La boda se llevo a cabo a la 1 pm, fue tranquila, Hinata se veía realmente hermosa con su vestido blando y Naruto se veía como un verdadero novio enamorado, todo salió bien, cuando dieron las 5pm, comenzó el bautizo de el hijo de Sakura y Sasuke, que fue igual de tranquilo que la boda, todos estaban felices, cuando termino Naruto cargaba a su nuevo "Sobrino-Ahijado" e iba rumbo a donde estaba Ino.

—Ino que coincidencia que nos topemos.

—Cállate Naruto, solo te estás burlando.

—Claro que no Ino, pero si así lo crees está bien.

—Me las pagaras Naruto.

—Claro, lo que digas Ino, pero antes, déjame presentarte a MI nuevo ahijado, se llama Shisuke Uchiha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-..-.-

.-.

Bueno pues hasta aquí el capitulo, ¿les gusto?, díganmelo en sus comentarios que los esperare feliz, y si me dejan actualizare lo más rápido que pueda, alguna crítica o ¿algo así? Díganme, también que es lo que les gustaría en el próximo cap. Ok (: bueno adiós ñ_ñ


End file.
